


The Great Divide

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, In-Laws, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Elise pays Hinoka a visit in the Deeprealms





	The Great Divide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty salty that Hinoka and Elise didn't get a support in Fates. They did in another FE game (and have a fanmade one) but I want them to have a official C-A support. 
> 
> I mean an interaction between them would be adorable especially if Hinoka's marrying into Nohrian royalty, and Elise is excited to have another sister.

"Ugh... Why did I say that to him?" Hinoka sniffed, curled up in her bed, tears streaming down from her eyes, dripping to her ears. It's been a whole week since Xander left for battle, Hinoka remained in the Deeprealm due to her pregnancy, often accompanied by her siblings and in laws every week. This week, Elise came to visit Hinoka for the first time.

The young princess opened the bedroom door, holding a fancy white tea set, and stuffed animals, "Big sister! I brought tteeeaaaa! Some friends, and Mrs. Pigglesworth! This week is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed, laying the set on a table. Hinoka laid on the bed and watched Elise pour the tea, before handing it to her.

"I-is he here?" Hinoka asked. Elise shook her head.

"Still fighting. Don't worry, he'll return to us soon! He's out there defending our homelands, attending war meetings and... Well, he's a busy man." Elise cooed, sipping her tea. Hinoka was unsure, even when Elise gave her cake, nothing created a smile on the redhead's face.

"W-what if he doesn't want to see me again?" Hinoka asked.

"That doesn't sound like Hinoka." Elise frowned.

Hinoka sighed, "I apologize, it's just... The last time I saw him I complained about the breakfast he made for me, he made me an omelet that I said was too soggy, and I told him the crepes were too chewy and had too much cream... Then I nagged him about his sleep schedule just minutes before he left... He didn't say anything except he'll be back."

Elise winced, pausing in-between sips, "Oh my..."

"Damn it all, I can't believe I've said those things to him! What if he never comes back?!" Hinoka cried. Elise approached the princess, teacup in one hand, the other patting Hinoka's back.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't think like that. Xander's one of the strongest knights I know! The chances of him being defeated by some monster is very slim." She cooed.

Hinoka didn't reply, she hastily drunk her tea, her eyes red from crying, her hand on her growing belly.

Elise thought of what to say to Hinoka, usually some icebreakers to get her mind off her doubts. Clearly, her in law needed some cheering up.

"Let's talk baby names, big sister!" She exclaimed.

"Baby names?" Hinoka repeated.

Elise nodded, "Yes, tell me ALL the names you want to name your child." The young princess laid on her belly on the bed, her fists on her cheek, an interested gleam in her eyes.

"What are your thoughts?" Hinoka asked.

"If I had a daughter, I would name her Belle, or Ariel, or Jasmine. A boy would be named Phillip, Eric or Adam." Elise replied, "But it depends on what my hubby thinks."

Hinoka thought over potential names, the last thing she expected was to get pregnant, so she never took baby names into consideration. If the small chance of pregnancy happened, then Hinoka would name him or her a traditional Hoshidan name. This time, Hinoka opt to pick a more Nohrian name. After all, if she was to be Queen of Nohr, she had to adapt better. Even if it means giving up most of her Hoshidan customs for Nohrian.

She wondered if Xander had better names, "I... rather ask Xander... If he-"

"Would you like more tea?" Elise interrupted, immediately changing the subject, "Stress is no good, Hinoka, I once read if a pregnant woman is stressed, her baby is."

"Really?" Hinoka asked.

"I was told whatever emotions you're feeling, your baby is feeling it right now! The last thing we want is my niece or nephew feeling negative emotions!" Elise frowned.

Hinoka held her stomach, "I guess you're right... I just been thinking and worrying about Xander too much, he must be so offended, all because of me.."

"Hormones can drive a mother crazy, sometimes they aren't aware of their own words." said Elise, pouring more tea into Hinoka's cup. 

The redhead princess took another sip, deep thinking, before she giggled, "Since when did you become so wise, Elise?"

"I read it in a book!" Elise replied, handing Hinoka more cake, "Beside if it's bitting you too much, just say what's on your mind to Xander the moment he comes back, I'm sure one petty argument isn't going to ruin your relationship, Xander loves you too much to let such things get to his head. Despite being a Hoshidan, you're the best thing that ever came into his life. After all I heard he has a thing for amazons." 

Hinoka blushed, "Oh does he?" Xander had seen her train before, even sparring with her a couple of times before they even dated. Xander, despite winning their sparring matches, was very impressed by Hinoka's skills (and possibly how toned her legs are ;) )

Elise nodded, "I can't wait for the war to be over, then you'll come live with us! Can I be the flower girl of the wedding? I can't believe how many sisters I have! First Corrin, then Azura, then Sakura, and now you?! This is so overwhelming! And we can have tea parties every day! Can you teach me how to ride your pegasus? Or how to make Hoshidan food. Ooh, maybe we can race our rides in the forest! Or..."

Elise went on with a list of activities, Hinoka just smiled brightly at her future in law's enthusiasm, her hands gripping her half empty teacup. Her doubts wiped away. Maybe it was best if she just apologize for her behavior to Xander.

And in the end, she did, and to her relief, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> The part with Hinoka is complaining to Xander about the food was inspired by an Adventure Time episode (Lady and Pebbles) btw. Had to mention it in case someone thought that part felt familiar.


End file.
